Betrayed, but it doesn't matter
by SnowyAutumn
Summary: Neji Hyuga has been banished from everything his clan and his village. He dreams of revenge, but being blind makes that diffcult. All he wants as of now is a coompanion.
1. Chapter 1

Spring, the season when flowers begin to bloom, the season when love inhabits the hearts of many, and the season that reminds me of just how much the people I trusted have hurt and betrayed me.

My name is Neji Hyuuga. I have been betrayed by my own family. I have been betrayed by some of my closest friends. I have been betrayed by my village.

I was banished from my village, and from my country. Its been ten years since then but I still remember it as if it was yesterday.

"_Neji Hyuuga, you have been accused of treason against our clan." Tempted as I was to look Hiashi-Sama in his face and tell him of my innocence, I knew that at this point it would take a miracle to prove him other wise._

"_The council and I have reviewed the evidence." What evidence? All they had was the testimony of his youngest daughter, Hanabi. I am completely innocent, but of course they wouldn't believe me. The truth is Hanabi was the one who is plotting to take over the clan. When I found out she naturally blamed everything on me._

"_Neji Hyuuga. The council and I have found you guilty of treasons against our clan. We have deliberated what your punishment shall be. With the hokage's blessing we hereby banish you from the city of Konaha and the fire country." I couldn't help the tremendous amount of pain from reflected on my features. Even the Hokage didn't believe in my innocence._

"_However," I think my heart just stopped beating._

"_The Hyuuga clan council and I believe that banishment in itself, isn't a fitting punishment for the crime committed." I stopped breathing. What more could they do to me? I then made the mistake of glancing up. My eyes locked with Hanabi's, she gave me what I think was the evilest smirk that she could manage. _

"_We have decided that your punishment of banishment will include the loss of your eyes. You will be completely blind." _

Ever since the day of my unfair trial, I have lived in the dark confines of my own mind. I do wish to eventually seek revenge against all those who have been unfaithful to me. But as of now, I only wish for a companion. It doesn't matter who or what. I'm so desperate for social contact with anyone. I need the company so bad, and I'm ashamed to admit this, but yesterday I discovered myself talking to a tree.

I have been living in the forest just outside the waterfall village, on the edge (or beginning) of a mountain. It's a small simple cabin furnished with only the essentials. I know it isn't much, but it has been my home for ten years now, and I wouldn't trade it for all the riches of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I woke up this morning at about 4 o' clock, AM of course. There was a light pounding on the roof of my small abode. I immediately interpreted the noise for rain. I put my arms behind my head and took a deep breath. The light pat-pat noise was extremely relaxing to my now sensitive ears.

Being blind in an overly quiet forest, had been the extreme circumstances which had forced my ears to adapt and make up for my present capability of only using four out of five of my senses.

To be completely honest, I like my life better now, then ten years ago. Ten years ago, I lived the life of a shinobi. I forced myself to forget about emotions. I never allowed myself to get to close to another human being for the fear that one day they just might not come back. I now realize that the life I had been living really wasn't fit for a boy of sixteen years of age, struggling to become a man to live.

My life now is considerably much more relaxing. I don't live with the fear that if I leave the safe confines of my room I could be killed. I now live knowing that because I was exiled, the only worries I have are wild animals and where do I get my next meal. I'm proud too say both of which have been somewhat solved. I have a small garden outside my cabin where I grow my food, and my home has been strategically placed in a part of the forest where animals just don't seem to come.

As the rain dies down I sit up on my bed and look forward. To someone who didn't know about my small predicament, I'm sure they would say that I was looking of into space. What I was doing was far more complicated. I was sending my chakra out in waves. This practice helps me see my surroundings in a different way.

I had come across this technique after I had fallen down what I believe to have been a steep hill. I had tried to apply chakra to my hands and feet so I could stop myself from falling, but apparently I over did it and accidently sent chakra out of every pore in my body. I was suddenly immersed with a sixth sense or a fifth sense for me. I still couldn't see anything but, I could feel everything.

I hadn't stopped myself from falling, but for the price of a broken arm, I developed a new ability that helped get over my disability. Funny. Right?

Anyway, as I stretched out my 'sense' I noticed that everything was as it always is. So, might as well get up and do the daily chores.

First off make breakfast. My Breakfast this morning was a small banquet of carrots, river water, and chocolate that I had 'borrowed' from the village nearby. I know that its not much but, this is what I live on. Vegetables from my garden, fresh water from the river about a third of a mile away from my house, and whatever I had 'borrowed' from the village nearby.

Second thing on my list, move all the plants by the windows to the middle of the room. This isn't so much of a chore as it is a habit. I don't exactly why I do it, just that I have to. Sometimes when I totally forget to move the plants back to the windows, I have small panic attacks. I think that maybe I developed a need for sameness in my life. But then again maybe not.

The third and last chore on my list, weed the garden. I do this chore every other day. I always try the best I can to get all of those evil little weeds but I usually miss a few. That's why I do this everyday. There really isn't much to do around here so I do whatever I can to keep myself busy.

As I was finishing my last job for the day I noticed something was a little…off. I felt like someone was watching me. At first I thought I was just being paranoid, but then I heard breathing.

I turned around grabbing my home made fork plow. I slowly turned my head side to side focusing all my energy into listening to the world around me trying to find the source of my new worries. And that's when I herd it, the horror film twig snap.

I threw the plow at the general area where I believed the noise came from. I heard whoever it was catch it and chuckle. If I told you I was terrified, I would be lying, I was petrified. I haven't been in a situation like this in so long.

All of a sudden something attached to my body. I couldn't feel it so much as I could sense it. I began to rub my arms trying to shake this awful feeling off my body while not showing just how scared I was on my face. Next thing I know my body is flying backwards. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain of some sort of impact, but none came. Instead, I fell onto someone's body. I figured the guy must have pulled my body back into his.

As I was thinking about a way I could escape, I felt a thump on my head. And just before everything went black, two things happened. First I heard a male voice whisper in my ear "Gorgeous." And second, my heart and mind filled with thoughts of dread. I couldn't help but think, 'What the hell is going to happen to me'

* * *

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated or written a new strory in a while. I sure hope every one likes this story. A good friend of mine is kinda the insperation for this one cuz she got me thinking and this is the result. I have to note that Neji's new "sense" is actually an idea that I made my own fromm a KakaIru fic I read, The title was blind and the authors name is Mako Red Eyes. So they deserve that idea. AND HAHA VICTORY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! IM SO GETTING BETTER AT THIS WRITTING THING!!!!

Disclaimer(for this and all future chapters): I am obviosly disclaiming something... what do you think it is...

A) The charecters

B) The plot

C) I'm Crazy

The answer is A.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person POV

Neji Woke up in a dark room. Of course, he didn't know that.

At first Neji, had no idea as to where he was. But as his disorientated mind began to clear up, it became capable of coherent thought, and he remembers that he had been kidnapped by a _pervert_ who thought he was "gorgeous."

Neji knew (from his training as a genin) that he had to remain sum what calm in this type of situation. He also knew that to better his chances of escaping he had to completely assess his situation.

The first thing Neji had noticed was that his arms had been chained to a wall. He pulled his arms in the opposite direction to which they had been chained, testing their durability and length. He came to the conclusion that they were chakra reinforced.

The only way he could get out was to use his brain and think of a plan.

* * *

Gaara looked down at his older brother, the fury was evident in his eyes. He began to breathe slowly in and out, trying to calm himself down to a point where he wouldn't kill his brother.

"You what!" Gaara was shouting, which in itself scared Kankuro shitless, but the fact Gaara's sand began to swirl around his feet Kankuro felt as though he was going to suffer from a heart attack.

Kankuro took a step back in fear. He didn't completely understand why his brother, the kazekage, was angry with him. After all, this wasn't the first time he took someone into custody. Wasn't the man he captured a rogue ninja?

"Do you even know who the hell that man is!" Gaara's eyes seemed to be popping out of their sockets. His usually expressionless face looked completely terrifying with emotions laced through the muscles in his face.

Kankuro stuttered. His brain was racing at top speed. He was trying to find an answer to the question his brother just asked him, an answer that wouldn't get him killed.

When Kankuro didn't respond, Gaara began to yell, once again.

"That man, Neji Hyuuga. Neji FREAKIN Hyuuga! Do you understand now what he hell you just did!" Kankuro began to shiver.

"You kidnapped a ninja from our one of our allies. You kidnapped a HYUUGA from KONAHA. God! Can you be even more of an Idiot?"

* * *

Neji had decided that his best bet to escape was to find the weakest point in the chains and break them. He began to leak chakra out of his pores using his "sight." He was able to get a good 'look' at his surroundings before he 'saw' someone coming down the stares to the dungeon. He closed his eyes, and pretended to be asleep. He couldn't let the _enemy_ know that he was awake and aware.

Neji listened intently to shuffling of sandals against the cobblestone floor of the dungeon. He came to the assumption that the person who was walking towards him was about 5'11" and of a medium build. Neji himself was lean and he stood at a tall 6'1". He thought to himself that if there was going to be a fight he just might be able to win.

* * *

After Gaara had finished chastising Kankuro, Gaara decided to release the falsely accused prisoner, who had only been imprisoned because of the thoughts of a horny moron (Kankuro).

Gaara remembered Neji from way back when. He remembered him from the last time had visited konoha. It was right after the big disaster at the chunin exams but right before Naruto had left for his cross-country training with Jiriya, one of the original Sanin. Gaara had fought alongside konoha's ninja to bring back the very definition of a traitor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Gaara remembered Neji as the pale-eyed boy with the long ebony hair that had been injured greatly. After all, when the battles had been fought and lost, he had been found with a hole in his chest about the size of a grown mans fist.

Gaara opened the door to the dungeons. As soon as he stepped into the hallway he felt as though someone was watching him. Except, that was impossible, he was in a hallway, with no doors or windows (he was underground so, duh). As he began to descend the stairs, the creepy eerie feeling that he had felt in the hallway suddenly disappeared. It was like a weight, a weight of paranoia had been lifted off his chest.

When Gaara turned the final corner that led to the cells that were used to hold prisoners, he gasped. The gasp had been completely involuntary. This gasp had escaped his lips because the moment that he took a look at the Hyuuga boy his heart gave an unfamiliar lurch. Gaara couldn't help but think that he (Neji) looked _peaceful_ when he was _asleep_.

Gaara inhaled deeply, stretching his lungs with as much air as they could hold to calm himself. He had no idea what was beginning to happen to him. But, he took this sudden rush of emotion as fear. Fear, of what Konoha would say when they found out about just who was in the dungeon. So, naturally, he blamed these new rushes of emotions on Kankuro.

* * *

Neji listened intently to the footsteps that kept coming closer. He had heard the gap that had come from his _captor _about two seconds before the footsteps began again. Neji couldn't help but think, 'What the hell was that for?' By 'that' he meant the gasp.

As the footsteps got closer…

* * *

A/N: Well here is chapter 3. If there is any confusion as to what is happening you can message me or wait till chapter 4 when all secrets will be revealed. Have a good day

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

As the footsteps got closer, Neji began to get nervous. He had no knowledge of who this mystery person was. He was also completely clueless when it came to the strength of his opponent.

Neji lay on the stone dirt floor feigning sleep. He forced himself to take slow even breaths to not only calm himself down, but also to keep up the illusion that he was trying so hard to portray. He had to stay both calm and quiet. However, he couldn't stop the small tremor from running down his back when he heard the clang of metal against metal. At first he thought the he was being attacked by kunai, and that the clang had come from the sharp object hitting the metal bars that encased him. But, after further analysis, he realized with a light _and_ heavy heart that the sound had come from keys being shoved roughly into the lock of his cage.

Neji closed his eyes tightly when the stranger kneeled beside him.

But, his eyes flew open at the sudden tender touch that the stranger graced his swollen wrists with. He wanted to use his _sight _to _see_ just who this person was because, for some odd reason his heart had begun to beat uncontrollably. His mind and body were both beyond any doubt on two different pages. To say he was shocked when the stranger placed gentle hands on his shackles would be a severe understatement. He was _so _confused. He wanted to escape, but then again he just wanted to lie there and let this stranger coddle him.

* * *

Gaara looked at the fragile body of Neji Hyuuga. It was hard for him to believe that this was the same Neji Hyuuga that was considered one of the best child protégés of Konoha. The man in front of him was tall and lean just like he remembered but, there was just something about his appearance that made Gaara a little unsettled.

Gaara took the dungeon keys from out of his kage robes and clumsily unlocked the cell door. For some reason he was unable to hold a steady hand when he unlocked the door. He hadn't failed to notice the small tremor that shook the Hyuuga's tall frame, when he had finally gotten the keys into the lock. He thought at first that the man must have been terrified but then he began to think differently, after all this was one of Konoha's elite. Gaara, after moments of quick thinking, came to the conclusion that the cause of the shiver was because of the slight draft that could be found down in the dungeons during even the hottest of suna's summers.

Gaara walked into the cell and kneeled down right next to Neji's head. He had a strange urge to run his fingers through the silky smooth dark ebony locks. However, instead of Gaara giving in to his temptations, he just mentally slapped himself and decided that he had been spending way too much time with his brother Kankuro.

Gaara looked down at the shackles that were constricting the man's pale and slender (not so slender any more because of swelling) wrists. He put the keys in his hand, down on the floor in a quick and quiet movement. He placed his gentle on the cuffs, turning those pale wrists slowly. He was looking for the pin in the shackles that would open and release those poor abused wrists.

After Gaara had found and pulled the pin, he looked up towards the face that could have been painted by angels. His heart did that weird stuttering thing again and his usually pale white and stoic face took on a lovely burgundy glow, and a strange bewildered look. He was defiantly out of his element.

As Gaara continued to stare at Neji he realized that the man's eyes weren't really looking at him, they were just looking in his general direction. He immediately realized that the young man in front of him was blind. His heart lurched and he was filled with the desire to mollycoddle the Hyuuga boy.

Naturally Gaara blamed all these emotions and feelings _and_ Neji's blindness on Konkuro.

* * *

Neji was filled with a sense of relief when he had been freed from the confines of the chains and shackles. His relief on the other hand his relief quickly faded when he felt strange eyes boring into the skin on his face. He looked towards the general direction of the gaze and tried to look helpless, after all if he looked helpless maybe the stranger would go easy on him.

Neji felt strong arms wrap around his midsection and pull him up onto his feet.

Neji shivered when a deep husky voice spoke into his ear.

"Can you stand?" Neji could only nod his head yes. He had recognized the voice of the man who came and released him. The voice was defiantly deeper and less sinister, but he would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Gaara." The arms around him tightened and he thought he heard a small chuckle but of course that's impossible, demons don't laugh.

"So my pale eyed friend, you remember me."

* * *

A/N: I apologise I had been planning to write a lot more than I actually did. I'm really lazy and well, I fell asleep and when I woke up I forgot about this chapter until about a few minutes ago, and I really wanted t post it and not right more so yeah my fault or actually serta mattress companie's fault for making my bed so comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, my pale eyed friend, you remember me."

The shiver that ran up Neji's spine was obvious. Neji hadn't been in contact with people for a long time, never the less people from his past, which is over ten years now. The shiver clearly stated Neji's uncomfortable-ness with the situation.

Neji, while being stuck in his head with angry thoughts to himself, about how weak he is, and that he needs to calm down, didn't notice (couldn't have seen either) the crack in the concrete of the stairs.

So, when his foot got caught in it, he would have fallen onto the cold, hard, unforgiving floor, if it weren't for Gaara's quick reflexes, and his arm.

Gaara's arm shot out like a kunai and wrapped itself around Neji's waist and kept him from falling

Neji mumbled a soft but coherent, "Thank you." While he steadied himself, Gaara waited patiently silently thinking thoughts to himself that he would later blame (of course) on Kankuro.

When Neji was finally able to move again, they began to trudge up the rest of the stairs. Gaara's arm was still securely fastened around his waist.

The sound of the echoes bouncing off the walls alerted Neji, that they were coming upon an opening into a possibly bigger hallway. Neji gathered up all his strength and tried, _tried_, to make a break for it.

He threw of Gaara's arm and bolted up what was left of the stairs. He then, sprinted as fast as his legs would allow, down the hallway. Neji was so focused on moving forward in his escape, he forgot to _feel_ for where he was going.

Neji ran right into a solid wall.

The moment that Neji had broken away from Gaara, and had run down the hall like a mad man, Gaara knew that something bad would happen.

The hall was of the oddest design. I was a dead end. The only way to get in or out was to go down the spiraling hallway just to the right of the stair, and even that hallway, was hidden by freakishly strong chakra walls.

If Neji had been able to see, he would have notice long before that he was running straight, with out a purpose. After all, this particular hallway was well lit, and gave occupants the feeling of being walled in.

* * *

This new development only furthered Gaara's suspicions that Neji was blind. This new fact also helped Gaara come to the complete and final decision that Kankuro would soon be begging _to _be killed. Oh yes, Kankuro would never see the desert sun again.

Gaara walked over to Neji and slowly picked him up bridal style. He couldn't help but stare at the eyed man. Neji truly was (is) a paragon (of true beauty).

Gaara was surprised at how light Neji was. He remembered from the chunin exams, some ten years ago, that Neji had always been skinny, but that was because he had had lean muscles. Now, Neji almost seemed to be kinda, sorta, emaciated. But, _that_ wasn't possible he was an elite of Konoha, not to mention he was a member of one of the most prominent families in all of the five shinobi nations.

So, maybe this was something else that Kankuro would be blamed with, after all it almost always was his fault. His brother, was so gonna get it.

* * *

Neji woke up in a big soft cushion-y lump. It too a whole two minuets till Neji was graced with his remembrance of the whole ordeal that had occurred down in the dungeons. But, it had to be a dream, why else, would he be in a comfy bed.

Wait a second, why was he in a comfy bed, his bead wasn't comfy. His bed could barely even be called a bed.

Neji bolted up into a sitting position. His hand grabbed franticly at the silk sheets in panic. Wait… Silk sheets, what was he doing on silk sheets? Neji's head ripped back and forth, side-to-side, so fast that it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash.

Neji forced himself to breathe and he slowly began to calm down. His hand still clenching and un-clenching around the silk sheets were joined by Neji's nervous leg movements.

Neji sent out his _sight_ and visibly relaxed when he realized he was in the room all by himself.

He then promptly passed out. Lets forget that he was overly stressed, which was the cause for his sudden sleepiness, and well, lets join Gaara and…. Blame it all on Kankuro.

* * *

A/N: I lost the original and this is all my mind could come up with… Sorry. It's a peace of crap that you were forced to wait for… I know.


End file.
